


drunken bets

by liionne



Category: Viva La Bam RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan bets he can go over an Icelandic waterfall; guess where he finds himself the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunken bets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little take on that Lost Episode of Viva La Bam. I swear I was gonna make this gayer than it was, but ah well.

"If we were in Iceland tomorrow, would you do it?" Bam asked with a laugh. "Don't answer, just think about it."

Ryan was always a loud mouth when he was drunk. Always mouthing off about he could do this and do that, would do this and would do that. He was always funny when he was drunk, because he thought he was invincible, when infact, he was pretty much the opposite. They had never really followed through on any of his claims, but this one was too big and too funny to let die.

He said that, if he were in Iceland, he could totally go down that waterfall in that barrel.

Everyone else knew that he couldn't.

But they planned to go along with it anyway.

Ryan paused, pretending to think, and then he nodded. "Definitely."

Laughter errupted from the rest of the group, but Ryan seemed pretty seroius about it. Each began to chatter at once, about how awesome it was gonna be, how stupid Ryan was, and how this was gonna look sick, absolutely _sick_ on video.

And while Ryan insisted that it was no big deal, he could do it, Bam was already on the phone buying plane tickets.

~~~~~

They were all a little confused in the morning. When Bam woke them up, already dressed and packed and ready to get on the first place to Iceland, the each regarded for a little while, before breaking into a fit of giggles. They were laughing at it over breakfast, not quite believing that Bam was serious, that they were going to Iceland and yes, Ryan was going to go over the waterfall this time, and no he wasn't allowed to pussy out.

And before Ryan really knew what was going on, there were stood by the side of an Icelandic waterfall with a stolen barrel and a film crew. He hadn't been feeling good about it before, but now he was there, looking over the side of the fall at the water that fell more feet than he could calculate, he felt really, really bad.

Scared. Ryan Dunn felt scared.

They tried to make a skit of it, to make it seem funny, but he couldn't seen the funny side of this.

"How nervous are you right now, I'm serious." Bam asked, a grin painted on his face.

Ryan took a deep breath. "I think I might die here in about 5 minutes." He said.

Time was a blur until he got into that barrel. And that was when he realised he couldn't do it.

He lowered himself in, sat there for about two seconds, and jumped back out like a jack-in-the-box. "Not happening." He said, reeling off a list of complaints of his knees being cramped and his back being cramped and ust not wanting to do it. He didn't use the word scared, not once, but he looked at Bam and tried to tell him without having to say it. He just hoped that Bam would understand.

Apparently, he didn't.

"Just get in the barrel, dude!" He said. He tried to encourage him, but Ryan shook his head.

"Eight inches of plastic! Eight inches of plastic that's all there is-" He pulled himself out of the barrel, ignored some snarky comment from one of the crew that made Bam laugh, and he hiked up the mountain as far away from the waterfall as he could be.

Bam stopped giggling long enough to see the look on Ryan's face for real. He watched him go, and took a few deep  breaths. Some of the crew were already starting to follow him, but Bam shook his head. "Leave him. I'll go get him." He said, hiking up as quickly as he could after Ryan.

Bam hated himself for not seing it before; it was obvious now that Ryan was scared. He was angry, which translated into fear. Ryan was always in a good mood, unless he was afraid. Bam sat down beside him and looked at him. He paused, before trying to persuade him. Because as much as he loved his best friend, he hadn't hauled everyone out to Iceland just to have them return home empty handed.

"The rocks are fine, they're not so bad." Bam tried to persuade him.

Ryan frowned angrily at him. "They're sharp as rocks." He countered, his voice rising.

"You'll ust be tapping them on the way down, you'll be-"

Ryan interrupted Bam before he could even start. "I weigh 160 pounds, I'm not gonna be tapping those rocks, I'm gonna be plummeting into the jagged rocks. It sounds great when we're durnk at the bar, but it's like a seven foot drop, and sure, that water over there's nice, there's a lagoon, but look over there. That looks like friggin' hell itself." He paused,  and then shok his head, looking down at the water with sad eyes.

Bam exhaled. He wasn't sure what to do. He resisted the urge to hug his best friend and call of the stunt, instead following Ryan's gaze to the water below them. They were silent for a long time, and it was only when Ryan shifted to sit hnched up, facing his feet, did Bam concede.

"He's not doing it." He said, coming down from the spot where he had been sat. "Not doing it." He repeated for emphasis.

They left him there, to think. They were all hoping he would come around, because it would be a wasted trip if he did  nothing. It took ten minutes for Ryan to pull himself together enough to stand up, walk over to the crew and say, "Let's just get it over with."

He stepped into the barrel, followed by stares from the rest of the crew, who were already beginning to grin. He padded himself up, ignoring the cramp in his back and his knees and the creeping hysteria he was getting from being bottled up so tight, and ordered them to shut the lid.

Bam wanted to be the one to role him over, and with a little help he managed to push the barrel so that Ryan was hurtling head first down the more agged side of the waterfall. It all seemed to happen in slow motion to him - the barrel rolled, plummeted down the waterfall and smashed into the water below. And then he was running, right across the top of the small cliff face towards the pool at the bottom. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside and looked to Raab, who  had followed him and was heading for the barrel.

The deep sense of urgency overwhlemed him as he dragged the barrel to the side, finding no words to shout orders with as he dragged the thing and his best friend into shallower water. He clawed at the lid, trying to get it off, to get Ryan out, but it was Raab who pulled it off first.

Ryan shot out of the barrel, half pulled by Bam and Raab, and then ran for shore. He collapsed there, on the side of the rocks, ignoring Bam's shouts of "You alright? You alright?" as he hunched himself over and breathed deep, cold breaths.

Bam set a tentative hand on his back, before removing it, deciding that giving him space was the best option. Ryan sprawled out, lying full stretch on the ground, enoying the space around him. It took a few anxious minutes for Bam, who stood over him the entire time, before Ryan stood.

This time, Bam wasn't hesitant, setting a hand down on his best friend's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. It was half for Ryan's sake, for comfort and security, and half for his own, to make sure that Ryan was really there, and was alive, and was okay. When he pulled away, he grinned.

"That was so fucking sick." He laughed, holding his hand out for a high five of sorts, before recounting the tale for the benefit of the camera and his friend. And then he remembered something else- he gathered up his discared shirt and pulled it over his head. In the shock of everything, he hadn't realised how _cold_ he was. He shivered, and pulled out the papers he had stuffed in his pockets.

Everything was wet. Money, papers, passport. He shook his head.

"Sorry man," Rake apologised with a laugh. He really should've took his shit off him before he went leaping to Ryan's rescue.

Bam shook his head with a grin,heading towards the van. "Thanks, Rake!" He yelled behind him, as sarcastic as ever, clapping Ryan on the back as he got into the van.


End file.
